1. Field
The disclosure relates to techniques for detecting drowsiness. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques for infrared sensing of eye and eyelid movements to detect drowsiness.
2. Related Art
Drowsiness is a common problem that can result in loss of productivity, accidents, and reduced revenue. For example, shift workers and long-distance truck drivers may be susceptible to a significantly increased risk of workplace injuries and traffic accidents resulting from drowsiness. Similarly, students in a classroom may experience reduced levels of alertness that interfere with the students' ability to learn or participate in a classroom discussion. Consequently, effective and safe execution of tasks may be improved by detecting and managing fatigue and drowsiness in users performing the tasks.